My Baby Not Yours
by Meriadeth
Summary: Castiel former angel,now turned god has a little secret that he never wanted the brothers to find out, but of course nothing ever stays hidden for long. Dean/Castiel...
1. Chapter 1

My Baby Not Yours

Part 1

The pain was great and he withered in it. Castiel, former angel now turned god, cried out as if he was being tortured. He knew it was not the souls within him that was making this pain. No this pain was from his grace. He at first thought that it was a backlash of his grace that was killing the souls. As a soldier of the lord, his grace would find demons to smite. But this was so much more pain than he thought he could deal with. Of course as an angel he never had to deal with pain. Only if it was inflected on him from other angel. But now? When he was a god?

The pain shot through him again and he arched his back with a gasp. Biting his lips he felt a slight rip or something that felt like it and the pain was gone in an instant. He laid flat on the rooftop and dragged in huge gulps of breath. And then he heard something that made him jump up and looked down. What he saw made him pause. Surely this was impossible, but yet there it was.

Or more of there she was. Her dark blue eyes stared at him in wonder. She was so tiny that he was afraid that if he picked her up, he would crush her with his power. But natural instinct from Jimmy had him grabbing her and put her in his coat to protect her from the elements of the weather. In one day he had more power than he could have ever imagine and now he was a parent, to a beautiful baby girl.

He almost wished that Dean was here with him as he looked down at his little girl. He would raise her as he wanted and would never let Dean know of her birth. He no longer needed anyone except for his little girl. He would leave the boys alone for now.

And with a gust of wind he and the baby was gone.

(Two years later)

"Sammy watch out!" Dean screamed as the ghost went for his brother. He grabbed his shotgun and took aim. Sam ducked when Dean pulled the trigger causing the ghost to flee. The remains of the spirit was salted and burned and the ghost lite the dark woods for a few seconds before turning to ash.

After a job well done the brothers returned to the motel that they had been staying at, after toasting a job well done, the Winchesters settled down in their room, they never went out anymore. Just staying in one place until another job came up. It had been two years since Castiel had escaped with all those souls. And they knew that Cas was probably rearranging heaven into what he wanted and they were pretty sure that when he was finished with that he would come after them. So they just studied, put sigils up so that other angels would not be able to come near them. Although they had found out that even with all the angel proofing, they would not be able to keep Cas out since he wasn't technically an angel anymore.

But Dean had missed Castiel the most. They were in a loving relationship before the souls of purgatory came up. And he felt betrayed that Cas had just flinched at his touch and left. Now Dean would give anything to see his former angel and lover. He felt that if they saw him again, he would die, but at least he would get to see his angel one last time.

A couple of hours later after watching tv and calling Bobby to tell him that the case was solved and all was fine. Bobby had decided to stay home and become the central hub for hunters to communicate with each other. All hunters in US called Bobby. He was the official president of the new hunter's guild. He was even thinking of getting some of the older hunters come and teach younger hunters, sort of like a school. Dean had called him professor x once, making Bobby glare and Sam to snort.

After retiring for the night, they settled into their beds and was almost asleep when a banging sound came from the door. Dean was up instantly and was at the door holding his gun in a second. Opening the door the sight he got made him gasp.

A woman was standing in the rain, he could tell instantly that she was an angel, because she had flinched at the sigils on the wall. She was also bleeding and in her arms was a small child. For a minute Dean thought that she had saved a child and was unable to get her back to the child's family. But the woman faltered and dropped the child and Dean reached the baby before it could hit the ground. Dean was relieved that Sam had caught the woman as she fell.

"We have failed, he still lives, but at last we have the child." the angel said as her grace faded away. Dean still holding the child in his arms. He looked back at the woman as she faded away completely, he was almost glad about that as it would have been difficult to explain to the police that a woman was dead at their motel door. Dean and Sam looked at the child again and noticed that it was a girl and she was beautiful. Her hair was black, they couldn't tell what her eye color was since they were closed in sleep.

They laid down the little girl on Dean's bed and just paced trying to figure out what was going on. For two years they had not encountered any angels and now one shows up half dead and was carrying a kid with her. They didn't want to summon angels to the motel, so they would just wait for the one who was responsible for her to come to them. Surely if angels gave birth, they would be able to sense where their child was. But if the angel that had angel-napped the kid in the first place was now dead, they had a fear that whatever happened to the angel would soon come after the child sooner or later and Dean had a feeling that it was going to end in pain.

They stayed up all night watching the little girl sleep and waiting for whatever was coming. They didn't have to wait long.

Castiel had been out when his heaven was stormed with the hordes of pissed off angels trying to get control of heaven. He had came back after, some where still there fighting with the angels that were loyal to him and he raced to where his daughter was and saw one of his sisters grab his child from the cloud that he had created after her birth. Sending a bolt of lightening toward her before she could escape with his child, careful not to hurt his little girl, he screamed when she vanished holding his baby. He raced back to where the others were and killed each of the rival angels.

He somehow knew where the baby was going to turn up and he actually prayed that he was wrong.

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Review please

Meriadeth...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts. That makes me smile and want to make new chapters. Keep the reviews coming, I enjoy reading them, thanks again. Hope you enjoy this one as well.

My Baby Not Yours

Part 2

Dean stopped his pacing as the little girl opened her eyes. He heard Sam take a sharp breath as she sat up on her own and rubbed her hands over her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed with sleep and she was the most adorable thing that Dean had ever seen.

"Shit Sammy, shes a baby angel." Dean breathed as Sam looked over wide eyed at the child. She only had a pure white gown on and it made her black hair and her blue eyes stand out.

"Actually shes a Nephilim, but she was being raise in Cas' little heaven as an angel." a voice said and that had gotten the brothers looking over at the new arrival. It wasn't like they were surprised to see an angel coming in finally, but one thing plagued them.

How the hell could he have gotten in with all the sigils up. Balthazar smiled as the brothers gaped at him. He knew that his appearance would shocked them. Then he noticed the sigils and flinched a little, it wasn't like they hurt him, that little girl sitting on the bed looking at him was the neutralizer, where ever she was, angels and humans could be together, blood sigils or not.

"What the hell is a Nephilim? And how the hell did you survive dying? And furthermore how is it that you can just pop in with all the fancy decor up? " Dean said as he stood up. He went over in front of the little girl and glared at the angel.

Balthazar was no fool, he knew that Cas was dangerous to begin with, angels never kept anything to themselves, but Castiel had kept many things hidden within the darkness. He had sent a clone of himself in there and that was what had died. Since then he had been trying to find a way to get heaven back to the good side. Not saying that Castiel's heaven was evil or anything, he had been there for a few seconds and saw that nothing really changed. The human heaven was untouched and was fine, but it was their heaven that was in chaos. And Castiel just stood there looking at his angels with a smile and that was when he saw her.

A tiny baby held within Castiel arms and he would look down at her with so much happiness. And that was when he knew that he, and the others that now followed him could bring the old Castiel back. It was a dirty and they knew that it was a suicide mission, but they all felt as he did, they just wanted their brother back. The apocalypse could go the way of the dinosaurs now that Raphael was gone, but Castiel who stood for free will was their main concern. It had taken two years to get enough support and a better plan, and they thought that the time was right so they laid siege to heaven.

Heaven itself had its own defense, but once it sense that they were angels, they were aloud in. Balthazar lead them into the main hall of heaven and fought his brothers and sisters that were there. Most of his small army was fighting and he took off in search of Castiel. His anger raged when he discovered that Castiel was not even in heaven. His people had taken massive damage and were fleeing to fight another day. Some lay dead on the floor. He nodded to his sister angel and she took off for the only place that he could think of that Castiel knew of that would keep his daughter safe. He escaped mere seconds before Castiel had returned.

And now he was here.

"That is Castiel's little girl, she is a very special baby, where ever she is angels and humans can be in the same room. She is a link, a bond, between human and angels." Balthazar said as he looked at the little girl again. All of that was normal for her kind, so he just assumed it was true, considering that he was standing in a room that was covered with sigils.

"But that woman couldn't enter last night and she flinched at the sigils, explain that one?" Sam said standing up as well. He had heard of a nephilim before he just couldn't remember from where.

"A natural reaction I'm afraid, happens to us all." Balthazar said. "Look I am just here to get the girl, she belongs to me." he continued and was walking toward Dean. He stopped when the little girl spoke. Just a simple word that had the brothers glaring at him and looking ready to fight him.

The little girl looked up with her familiar big blue eyes and whispered something in enochian and then repeated it in English. She looked afraid at the new person in the room, she had sensed his presence before and was scared, she didn't want to go with him. "Help." was spoken so quietly that Dean almost had to strain to hear it, but he did and that little girl was not going with Balthazar anywhere.

"Look Castiel is going to know that she is gone and when he does you will be the first place he looks." Balthazar said backing up a little. He didn't want Dean to hurt himself in front the little girl.

"Why? Why would he come here? He hasn't been to see ME in two freaking years, so what makes you think that he will come here first?" Dean said through clenched teeth. Talking about Cas was a forbidden thing in front of him. No one dared talk to him about Cas, no one.

"My word, are you kidding? You mean he never told you? Dean I visited heaven, only nine hours after Cas became what he is now. And he was holding her, she is two years old Dean, think about it you silly human." Balthazar said as he stressed the whole sentence, and the sudden realization coming across Dean's face.

Sam was just staring at the little girl. She couldn't be, no this was crazy, two men couldn't have a child. He looked to Dean and saw him knelling down to really look at the little girl. And that was when it hit him, he remembered where he had heard of that word before. Dean was a daddy. Oh my god Dean was a daddy! Sam almost fainted at the thought, not that his brother was an idiot about raising kids, Dean raised him, he helped Lisa with Ben and he also was a kid magnet. Kids flocked to Dean. "Oh my god Dean, Nephilims are half human and half angel." that was were he had heard of them.

"Sammy I'm a dad," Dean whispered. He looked at the little girl again and then to the angel. In his joy he asked "whats her name?" his little girl, wow.

"Ah ha,ha. You know I have no clue?" Balthazar said, "Look we need to leave, if you won't let me leave with her then pack your bags and start moving, Cas will be searching for her." Dean already had his daughter in his arms and was packing. He looked up and told Sammy to get a move on.

"Balthazar I need a couple of things before you leave." Dean said still concentrating on packing. "I need a car seat and not a small one," Balthazar raised his eyebrow at Dean. "I also need to know what the hell baby angel feed off of." Dean finally looked up at the stunned angel. "What?"

"What is a bloody car seat? And how the hell do I know what she eats, knowing her other parent she could bloody well feed off of souls." Balthazar exclaimed with his arms going up in the air. Dean was not impressed.

In the end Sam went to get a car seat, Balthazar left to find out if Cas was looking for her yet, Dean knew that if he was he would have already been here. He was all knowing right? They had already packed up everything and when Dean would hear the car pull up he would get the hell out of this room.

So he simple sat with his new daughter in his arms. He had hoped that Cas would come and claim her. And then he would get to see him and maybe talk. Seeing his daughter was like a punch in the gut, she looked so much like Cas, well at least his vessel.

Dean sighed as he heard his brother return. He stood up and looked once more at the room, and then he walked out the door. As Sam backed up the car and drove off, and thanks to Balthazar they were gone before Cas showed up.

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Review please

Meriadeth


	3. Chapter 3

Wow so many story alerts, that is so awesome. Thank you all so much, and I am glad that you like this story. And also a very big thank you for the reviews.

I hope that this chapter is okay as well.

My Baby Not Yours

Part 3

Castiel had sensed him the second he landed and he was now running. On earth there were so many hiding places, that one could literary get lost while trying to hide. And right now Balthazar wanted to get lost, very lost. He knew that Cas was just playing with him. With how strong and powerful his brother was, he could have easily taken him from mid-air. And of course Cas had taken that moment to tackle him in air and they plunged to the hard earth. Balthazar knew that the impact had caused all those human sensor things to be making music right now. And that poor school that lost its football field when they landed.

"Now wait a minute, Cas please what have I ever done to get this treatment." Balthazar smirked when he got up, his leg throbbed and he was limping slightly from the impact.

"How are you alive?" Castiel said in a low and dangerous voice. He knew that Balthazar had his hands all over the kidnapping of his most precious little girl. He had investigated the whole attack, yet no one had really seen him. But he knew.

"Oh you know, nine lives and all." Balthazar said as he trying his best to look brave. But come on Castiel was seriously pissed off right now.

"Where is Haven, Balthazar?" Castiel said coming closer to the limping angel. He kicked at Balthazar's hurt leg and the angel dropped. "I won't ask again." he stated as he walked to where Balthazar had fallen. He gripped the angel's arm and flung him out of the creator and then Castiel jumped, landing right where the angel landed, as the dust settled from Cas' jump, Balthazar could feel that, that landing hurt more than actually falling from thousands of miles from earth.

Balthazar was gasping in pain as he tried to get up. His vessel's leg was clearly broken, and he could feel him suffering. He rolled over and saw that Castiel was right on top of him. He flinched when his brother put his hand to his throat and started pressing. He gasped as he felt his vessel's soul being to panic. He put his hands up in surrender and Castiel released his hand so the angel could talk. He watched as Balthazar regained the control of his breathing.

"Haven, that is a pretty name for such a pretty little girl Cas." Balthazar gasped out since his throat was sore. He winced in pain as Cas bared down on his chest. He never knew that human bodies were so frail and seeing how one or more of his ribs were broken. This was actually hurting.

"Balthazar, I grow tired of this game, tell me what I want to know and maybe this time I won't kill you." Castiel growled, putting a little more pressure on those broken ribs.

"She is with her father." Balthazar said through clenched teeth, the pain made him want to scream, but held it in.

"She is NOT with me, or we would not be having this conversation." Castiel said as went to grab the angel again. This time he would make sure Balthazar would die.

"Not you, the other one." Balthazar screamed when Cas came closer. He breathed a little when Castiel stopped cold.

"She has no other father, only me." Castiel said in a guarded voice. Now he really wanted to kill the angel. No his former brother had to be lying, Haven could not be with Dean.

"Oh yes she does, you know the same human that you raised from perdition and fell in love with, the one human that fathered your child. I believe if memory served that the humans name was Dean Winchester." Balthazar watched all the conflicting emotions run across the god's face. He knew that mentioning that name would give him time to escape. Well it was good in theory anyways.

Castiel just stared at nothing. But then he reached out and grabbed the angel's wings that was about to take flight. He pulled the angel close and whispered in his ear.

"You will take me to my daughter, NOW." Castiel said with a yank to the wings. Balthazar grimaced in pain. He just nodded and then he sent the place where they were through his mind and Cas flew both of them to the motel. He only hoped that the boys were already gone. When Castiel popped in the room he looked around, he looked at the sigils on the walls and ceiling. Dean must have stayed here for a while.

Castiel snarled when he looked at the empty room, if Balthazar was here and the sigils didn't work, then Haven must have been here. Thinking about her brought a smile to his face. And it also gave him a clue to where Dean would go when this type of stuff landed in his lap.

Bobby's place. Castiel vanished with out a sound.

Balthazar landed in parking lot outside the motel room. He almost collapsed in relief that he was not in that room. So the sigils were working again and that meant that the brothers were gone. He needed to get to the Winchesters and he needed to leave now, his grace was weaken but he had just enough to get him where he wanted to go.

(On the road)

Sam thought that he could never really speed, sure he had went fast before, but never like this. Dean was sitting in the backseat and Sam drove like he was in a race car. Sometimes he was jealous of his brother having this car. Dean had been quiet for a long time. Sam would sometimes looking in the rearview mirror and see Dean just watching his daughter.

Dean still could not believe he was a father, and a two year old to boot. He felt sadness that he had missed her first step, her first word. He had missed all that, and he could never get those years back. He hated Castiel for that, he hated Castiel for a lot of things, but looking into the eyes of his little girl, he couldn't help falling in love all over again with his angel. He stroked her cheek as she slept and he smiled a little as she leaned into his palm. He thanked whoever was listening that she had gotten use to the car.

Oh dear god, he was a father.

(Singer school for hunters)

Bobby was watching the younger hunters put their guns together. Most of them were cocky young men looking for adventure and would probably find their first demon or ghost and run in the other direction. He had gotten a confusing call from Sam, so he had called other hunters and had asked them to converge on his place, from Sam' fast talking and there was something in the background that was making the conversation really difficult to understand. He knew they were coming and he just hoped twenty hunters plus some rookies could handle what was chasing them.

Sam took the last curve to Bobby's house slowly. He didn't want Dean's daughter freaking out again. The girl has some set of lungs on her. His ears were still ringing and that was over three hours ago. He started in the driveway when something heavy landed on the roof of the car, he slammed on the car's brakes and the tires squealed and rocks flew in all directions.

And of course woke Dean up with a jolt and also the baby, in which she let out a healthy scream, causing Sam to fall out of the car holding his ears. It wasn't nearly as dramatic as the first time. And the funny thing was, Dean didn't seem to be affected at all, to him she was crying, to Sam it was as if a very loud whistle was held up to ones ears, just to see how long you could stand it. He was up to about thirty seconds.

When Dean had finally got his daughter quiet, he pulled her from her carseat, he jumped out of the car, he looked at the caved in roof of his car and a very out cold angel. And from the looks of him, he had been in a battle. His daughter (and he seriously need to call her something else) giggled and leaned forward and touched the angel's finger. And Dean felt a pulse coming from his daughter and into the angel.

Sam had just gotten up and saw the angel start glowing and then as if nothing had happen the angel got up and looked around. And he didn't even have a scratch on him.

Dean looked at his little girl and back to the angel. And with a smirk he said. "Well it looks like she got over her fear of ya."

Balthazar looked at Haven and then looked at Dean. "it appears so," he said in an emotionally awe.

Balthazar straightened up and jumped off a car and flew them in the house, were Bobby was sitting at his desk looking a little too calm.

"Dean, Castiel is on his way, and he is just a little pissed." Balthazar said in a quick manner. Dean looked at the baby in his arms and then to the angel, to Sam and finally on Bobby. He felt a cold chill go up his spine. He knew that Castiel was already here. He turned to the one corner of the room that he notice Bobby looking at.

All breathing stopped when he heard that voice again.

"Hello Dean."

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Review please.

Meriadeth


	4. Chapter 4

A big thank you to the reviews from the last chapter. And also thank you for the favorites. You guys rock...oh yeah I have added two more characters. There is a method to my madness, lol. Well on to the story.

My Baby Not Yours

Part 4

They say lightening never strikes the same place twice. Yeah right.

In the middle of a busy South Dakota interstate during rush hour traffic, lightening struck down causing cars to swerve around and crash into each other. As people climbed out of their mangled cars they saw another strike and when the dust and debris settled, people gasped as they saw two humans standing in the same spot as where the bolts had hit.

"Oh this is just great, just peachy, where the hell are we?" Max asked his sister, who was standing right beside him. He saw the cars and noticed people were just staring and some were even pointing at them.

"I don't know, but lets get out of here." Bethany said grabbing a hold of her brother. Max nodded and they took off running. The sounds of police cars coming told them that they had better hurry.

(Bobby's place)

Dean blinked a few times, he looked at all the faces that were looking at him. His former lover and rescuer from hell was in the far corner of the room, and after two years, he just says hello...

Hello, Dean, that was it, just hello Dean.

Sam saw it before anyone else did. Maybe it was because Dean was his brother or just for the fact that everyone had taken a step back away from Dean. Because in the face of everything that was happening his brother was giggling and the fact that his brother was giggling was disturbing on a whole new level.

Sam knew that Castiel, former angel, now turned god was about to get an earful.

"Hello Dean? Is that all you have to say to me?" Dean said walking slowly toward his former love. His daughter firmly in his arms.

Even though he was a god now, Castiel backed up. Dean looked a little too crazed for his peace of mind.

"Sam? Here take her outside somewhere and you better be with in distance when I come for her ," Dean said passing over his daughter to his brother and he saw that Cas was coming closer to both of them. Dean got right in front of the angel again.

"NO, You stay right where you are, or I swear that I will find away up to heaven and kick your ass." Dean growled at the god. Castiel who was about to snatch his daughter from Sam and leave, stopped cold where he stood. He was about to say something, but Dean held up his hand in silence. Dean motioned for everyone to leave him and the god alone.

Sam held back and gripped his brother's arm and Dean nodded to him. He walked out the door holding his niece, with Bobby and Balthazar following him out.

"Soo... how is life in there Cas? Cas is still in there right?" Dean said mockingly looking up and down the former angel. "You sure did a number on Balthazar didn't ya, gotta say there Cas, its good to see you again."

"Yes well, nice seeing you as well, now if you excuse me, I'll just be going to get my daughter." Castiel said as he was about to leave, he stopped suddenly when a hand gripped his arm, yanking him into a wall. Castiel looked surprised at first, of course Dean looked surprised as well.

"You pushed me into a wall." Castiel said in a surprised tone. The pain was a surprise for the god. Castiel tried to figure out what was going on within him. The souls had already made them selves at home within him, they were one now, even if he wanted to send them back to purgatory, he could not unless he wanted to join them.

"Yeah I did, you okay? Wait a minute, I don't care if your okay or not, Cas you hid my child from me for two years, TWO YEARS...I have missed out on a whole bunch of shit because of you." Dean said viciously. He wanted rip the former angel to pieces and salt and burn them. But the old feelings came back and he tried to squash them up.

"Dean, stop okay, I understand you are upset and I can make amends for this. This is what I propose. I take Haven back with me and I will also erase these memories of her from you and the others." Castiel said, he was going to say more, but the look coming from Dean was just a little scary.

"The hell you will, she will stay with me. And when you get yourself straightened out, then maybe I will be willing to let you see her." Dean said. He saw the look come over the former angel and he smiled. This was it Castiel was getting pissed, just like he wanted.

"I will Not allow my child to stay here with you. You were nothing but a..." Castiel stopped when he realized what he was going to say. Dean flinched as Cas came closer to his former human lover. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, but she can't stay here."

"She will not go back to Heaven, I won't have it." Dean said a little breathless as his ex came closer. He wanted nothing more than to hold on to the former angel, but then he stopped and looked at Cas. "what the hell kind of name is Haven. Oh I get it. Heaven, Haven. It fits I guess." Dean had to admit that it was a cute name.

(Ten miles from Singer's Garage)

Max walked in the first gas station he saw and pulled his sister into the cool air condition, it was hot as hell out there. The guy behind the counter looked bored as he watched the TV, he would occasionally glance over at them, but he mostly watched the tube.

"I just looked at the newspaper, it is the date that he said he would send us to. We just have to find out where we are. We are in South Dakota, so that is good right?" Bethany said as she whispered to her brother.

"Yeah, we just have to find out what this man will take for these." Max said as he held up two bottles of water. "I may have to pimp you out." he smirked as he looked at his sister.

"Daddy will kill you if you tried." Bethany snorted. Although the man behind the counter was kind of cute in a way.

"Yeah, I know I just want to see his face if we told him." Max smiled. He walked to the counter and put the bottles on it as the man was ringing them up.

"Two fifty please." the man said as he held his hand out for the money.

"Yeah about that, here is the deal. I have no money and my sister is really thirsty, I was wondering if I could take them and pay you back as soon as wesee our father. Oh by the way, are we close to Singer's garage?" Max said not taking his eyes off of the man behind the counter.

"Sir please put them back, if you have no money, you don't get anything." the man rudely. He turned back to watching the screen, never noticing the dark look coming from Max. Bethany looked stunned, no one had ever talked to her brother like that. She looked to her brother and saw the expression that he had one his face and started walking back, only to flinch as a glass bottle shattered right beside her.

This cause the man to look up with stunned eyes. He swallowed when he saw the look that the boy was giving him. With both hands flat on the counter, Max was close to growling.

"I asked nicely and I didn't want to cause a scene, but you have just pissed me the fuck off." Max bit out, as all of the groceries in the store started flying around. Glass bottles exploded. Plastic melted and the smell of burning bread, candy, and other chemicals wafted around the small store.

Max and Bethany walked out of the store with their bottles of water and then turned around when the store caught fire.

"Shit, the man never answered my question." Max said as he watched the store caved in...

To Be Continued.

Thanks for reading...

Review please.

Meriadeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah the argument could have gone two ways, but when you get those two in the room with no one around, sex happens.

My Baby Not Yours

Part 5

The sofa was the first casualty, and then it was the chair and then the desk, Dean really had no clue how this all started, first they were arguing, and the next thing you know is they were making out, everywhere. If Cas hadn't had his tongue down Dean's throat then maybe Dean could think about how this got started, but seeing as Cas had found a home that was unlikely to happen.

Dean still hated the god that was now attacking his neck. Biting down hard enough that it would leave a mark and making him grunt. But damn, he's not had anything in two years and boy was he horny.

"Dean, give me another baby." Cas whispered in his ear causing Dean to shake a little. "I want another baby, please make love to me like you use to. It has been so long." The former angel continued, his hand going inside Dean's pants.

"Whoa, Stop, I can't, not like this." Dean said looking to the ceiling while trying to grab the god's hand as it wrapped around Dean's shaft. When the pumping began Dean started withering against the wall.

"Yes you can, remember just like old times," Cas said as he tugged at Dean's pants again trying to remove them. He licked his lips when he finally got the offending pants off of his former lover. Dean couldn't help himself as he grabbed his former lover and depositing him on the table in the kitchen.

And really who didn't expect this.

(Not so far away)

"Oh holy hell it is hot out here, I thought we were conceived in the fall," Bethany rolled her eyes at her brother, " what the hell, it summer still, you know I think papa has lost his mind, fall birth my ass." Max said walking ahead of his sister, complaining loudly about the heat.

"Papa said we were born in the fall, not conceived." Bethany said as she shook her head at her idiot brother. They were twins of course; they both had brown hair and green eyes like their daddy or dad in Max's case. But they were different, she had the power of foresight, and empathic abilities, Max had the power of flight and telekinetic abilities.

"If you're so hot why don't we fly, it's not like anyone will see us, as your always going too fast." Bethany said as her brother rolled his eyes at her.

"Because I have no clue where the hell we are and if you remember we have never been to that house, we only have the street name for the road." Max said scowling at his sister.

Bethany sighed as she walked a little further, she stopped when she saw a road sign, checking her pocket for the note that had been given to her she checked to make sure she was right. Seeing that it was she grasped her brother and pointed.

"This is it, were here, just a few more miles and well be there, so come on fly us there." Bethany said excitedly. Max was more than happy now to fly them to Bobby Singers home.

Sam had been walking around with his niece in his arms for awhile now and his arms were beginning to hurt. He wanted to ask if Bobby would mind carrying her. But the look coming from the old hunter told him that he might want to think otherwise. He looked to Balthazar and thought that if he wasn't here then Dean might have given the girl to the angel so he had to ask. He didn't want to put her down for fear that she could hurt herself with all the junk cars here.

"Hey Balthazar will you carry her for awhile, my arms are about to fall off." Sam asked the angel. He saw that Balthazar was thinking it over and then he nodded, Bobby looked like he wanted to object but he said nothing.

Sam knew that the angel was up to something when he handed the baby over to him, and he was right when the angel disappeared with the baby. For a minute Sam and Bobby looked around, Sam even called for the angel, and started to freak out that the angel did not come back.

"Well Dean is not going to be happy about this." Bobby said as he looked over at Sam.

Sam pulling a bitch face at the old hunter as he walked away, okay it was more like running to the house. He made his way in the house but stopped dead when he heard the moans and groans coming from the kitchen.

"Dean! We have a problem." Sam said loudly as he backed away from the living room door and back on to the porch. Bobby had just made it back when Dean came out of the house looking all sweaty.

"Boy you better not have been having sex in my house," Bobby said as he took in the appearance of Dean and then Cas walking up pulling his trench coat back on.

"Oh please, this house could use a little action, Sammy what is it, wait a minute where is Haven?" Dean said looking at both men.

"Haven? Oh is that her name? That is so cute." Sam gushed when he thought about the name and how it suited her. Dean was getting increasing agitated and he could see that Cas was about to get mad so Dean wanted to hurry this up. Sam was about to say something else when two people just appeared out of thin air.

All four people in the room looked over and saw that the boy who had his back to them was looking around the house and the girl was looking right at them with a pale face, in fact she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Hey sis, dad was right, it is an old man's house." Max smiled looking down at his sister. The smile faded as he saw his sister looking at something behind his back. Bethany grabbed her brother's arms and turned him towards the others in the room.

Max gulped as he saw the others. The tall one was Sam, he remembered his dad showing him some pictures of his famed uncle. And then he finally got a look at Bobby or as they liked to call Gramps. Their papa was here looking confused as always and there he was, their dad.

Yep, a one Dean Winchester.

"Um who are you?" Dean asked, although he already kind of knew the answer just by looking at them. He looked to Cas and saw that the god was looking down at his stomach where his grace was supposed to be at and then looking up with a small smile and a look of total bliss. And before the two could answer he had turned around and barked at his brother.

"Where is my kid?" He snapped and causing Sam to flinch.

"Oh I can tell you, she is with Balthazar. He is going to use her as a way to open Lucifer's cage." Max said wincing as his sister full on slapped him on the back of his head.

Dean and Castiel both gapped at the new people.

Bethany was wringing her hands she looked at her parents. "I think we should explain who we are and where we come from." She said nervously,

"I was right, boy you are going to get your ass kicked." Bobby said as he grabbed his cap and hit Dean pretty much like the girl did to her brother.

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Review please

Meriadeth.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Sorry this wasn't out sooner, had some issues in real life that had to be dealt with first.

Hope you like it.

My Baby Not Yours

Part 6

Sam looked on in amazement as the twins talked about their future, the deaths, and the raging fires that plagued the earth. Lucifer walking free with Michael by his side, two of the most powerful archangels had destroyed mankind. He looked at Bobby and saw the same amazement in his eyes, this was unbelievable. He sighed as Dean walked back from the kitchen and turned his attention on the girl that had introduced herself as Bethany, Max if you could believe it looked a lot like Dean did when he was young.

"Dean, we got to get Haven from Balthazar." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Yeah I know that Sammy, just give me a minute to understand all this," his brother said as he looked to Cas. The former angel was looking out the window. "One thing is plaguing me, Cas your now a god, why can't you go and get her and then smite the hell out of Balthazar." Dean said as Castiel looked at him.

"Yeah, hey that is a great idea, pop go get her and then we can go home and everything in our time will become nothing but a dream," Max said rolling his eyes. He stood and walked over to Dean and looked at his father. "Oh wait a minute, he tried that, but you see dad, it is not that simple, yes Cas is strong, but you put him up against two archangels and you get one deep fried god," Max would have said more, but the heat of his sister's glare stopped him.

"Why do you say that, god created the angels, should someone as powerful as Cas be able to just go in there and snap his finger and destroy them, I mean he has done it before." Bobby said remembering what happened to Raphael.

"Yeah he could have, if he was that strong still, but…" Bethany said as she looked at her papa. "Haven was born when papa was infused with the souls, but after her birth, papa got weaker." She said looking down.

"Wait a minute, Cas still has all those souls in him right?" Sam asked fearing what the girl would say.

"No, some of the souls now rest within Haven. That is why she can open Lucifer's cage so easily." Bethany said as she looked at her uncle.

"She's two, a toddler for crying out loud." Dean said as he stood up still looking at Max.

"A very powerful two year old, why do you think she was in heaven, Dean I felt the power she has and trust me, she can do it." Cas said looking over at Dean.

"This is whole thing is your fault, I told you not go for purgatory, did you listen to me? NO you went and did it anyway." Dean glared at the angel, Cas looked away.

"Oh so you wanted Raphael to restart the apocalypse? You know I am so sick of this conversation, that is all we heard as we grew up, yeah he made a mistake, let me ask you something daddy, have you ever in your entire life been perfect?" Bethany said making Max look up in surprise at his sister.

Dean looked shocked, his future daughter had just snapped at him. Cas looked on in amazement and Sam looked down, he was the one that wanted Dean to stop Cas from opening purgatory. He was the one to put doubt in Dean's mind about the angel. And what did it do, it broke his brother's heart and caused this shit to happen.

"Look what ever papa did it is in the past, nothing can change that, but we need to find away to get Haven back, its been fifteen minutes since Balthazar left with her, if we get to the cage first then maybe we can stop him from opening it." Max said as he looked at all of them.

"Max is right, where is the cage, Cas you have to know, you pulled me out remember?" Sam said as he stood up.

"It's in hell of course, but there is a problem. After I pulled you out, I hid it, almost to well. After Death found it, Crowley hid it, and after that I didn't ask where it was." Castiel said coming closer to the group.

"So let's get Crowley's demon ass up here and ask him." Dean said. He felt his stomach drop when the former angel looked away.

"I can't," Castiel said as he turned away again. He wanted to get his baby back as much as the rest of them, but he had made a deal.

"Papa that deal is not going to mean squat if that cage is opened and you know it." Bethany said as she walked over to him.

"What deal?" Dean asked, only to get silence around the room, Bethany looked over at Dean and then back to Cas. "Cas, what deal?" Dean demanded, his harsh tone made Bethany flinch and Max stand up.

"Dad, how many demons have you dealt with? In the past two years?" Max asked quietly.

Dean looked at Cas again with new eyes. Sam instantly knew what Bethany was talking about. "You made another deal with Crowley? Jesus Christ Cas, what the hell are you doing? You don't go around making deals with demons." Dean spat at his former lover.

"Hey like you never made a deal with a demon, you should exercise your own words before you condemn others. In other words practice what you preach, righteous man." Bethany spat back at her daddy.

"Okay, I think there is too much hostility in this room and Bethany is picking up on it, so we all need to calm down." Max said pulling Bethany to him. Bethany shook off her brother's hand still glaring at her daddy.

"No, I have always hated that self righteous attitude that he has always had, you know the one, he blames everyone but himself, but guess what daddy dearest, you were the first one to make a deal, you started it all. And for what? A brother that has always been jealous of everything that you stood for." Bethany said regretting it all the moment it came out of her mouth.

"Hey, now listen to me you little brat, I don't care what you think, that is my brother. You have a brother, you telling me that you would watch him die and not try to stop it?" Dean fired back.

"I would not watch him die, but I would not make a damn deal with a damn demon to save him either," Bethany stated with a scowl.

"Okay once again I say calm the fuck down, all of you. Bethany outside, you need to take a breather. And we need a plan. I think dad was right, get Crowley up here and get Haven back." Max said bodily pulling his fighting sister out the door.

Dean glared at everyone in the room and walked upstairs and slammed one of the doors shut making everyone flinch.

"I guess I will bring Crowley up here," Castiel said as he left. Sam had been quiet after his darkest secret came out.

"Boy, was she right, are you jealous of Dean?" Bobby asked looking at Sam. Sam flinched again as he looked into his surrogate father.

"A little, Dean has always been perfect, dad always said Dean was the one that would do great things, and he wanted Dean to kill me. I was his son too, why couldn't he love me like he did Dean." Sam hissed angrily.

"Boy I have heard some stupid shit in my life, but what you just said takes the cake. Your father loved both of you equally and don't you ever let me hear that come out of your mouth again, or so help me you will feel my foot connecting with your ass." Bobby glared at him walking away leaving Sam alone in the living room to think.

Max walked back in a couple of minutes later, and saw his uncle Sam sitting looking upset. "Look Bethany is empathic, she can feel the emotions in the room, and she acts out on them, I am not apologizing for her, most of what she said is true, but you and dad will one day have a real heart to heart and you will forgive each other and become better brothers." Max said as he looked at the small smile on Sam's face.

"Thanks I think. Your sister is something else." Sam said looking at Max. Max smiled, but then he stopped and stood straight, Sam knew that Max was looking at something beyond the house. He looked up as Dean ran down the stairs and was out the door before Sam could stand, Max was following his father at a dead run.

"What the hell?" Bobby said walking to the door. Sam joined him and what he saw was both amazing and terrifying at the same time. Bethany was standing on the porch with Max right beside her and Dean was standing like a statue on the other side.

Standing in front of the house was a woman that looked like she was in her early twenties wearing all black. Her black hair was up in a tight band and her blue eyes were cold as ice.

"You thought you could escape me. You were wrong." The woman said with an evil smirk as she came closer.

Dean gulped as he saw the woman; he somehow knew who she was. It only took Bethany to say her name to make it real.

"Haven." Bethany breathed, as she saw her sister.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading

Review Please.

Meriadeth.


	7. Chapter 7

Not an ending, but close enough. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and favorites. In truth I wrote the beginning while I was at a friend's house and I was drunk, very drunk and kind of forgot I wrote it and of course my friend who knows my pass posted it, so you can imagine my surprise when I woke up, and saw the story alerts and reviews, and well I read it and thought damn not to bad for a drunk who has a hard time talking when inebriated, and I guess you guys like it as well. Also I have never been too great at writing fight scenes and well Crowley's part is not that big, but he does save the day, along with a little help from an unknown source.

Well here is the next to last chapter, hope you like it.

My Baby Not Yours

Part 7

"Haven," Bethany breathed in terror.

Dean and Sam shared a look as Bethany said the woman's name. They turned when Haven walked a little bit towards them.

"Bethany, and how is my darling little sister?" Haven said as she got closer to the frozen form of her sister.

"Back off bitch," Max said as he glared at his older sister stepping in front of his twin. Haven smirked at her brother; she had been waiting for this show down for a long time, who knew that it was going to go down in the past.

Haven looked at her father, still standing close to Bethany. "Father, how is life treating you today?" she smiled her innocent smile at him.

Dean had no clue what to do; he hoped that Cas would return soon. But with his luck Cas would come back after they were dead. "Haven?" he said simply.

"Yes it is I, well somewhat." Haven said as she looked at the others and then her area of which she was going to play in. "My little siblings here think they can stop what is to come, but as they stand here, nothing will get done and everything will be as it is."

Dean was about to say something, but he stopped and stood stunned when one of the junk cars jerked and then slammed into Haven, hitting one of the garages causing it to collapse on itself and the car, Dean thought for an instant that Haven was crushed, but then Max grabbed Bethany and disappeared. He looked again as Max came back and grabbed Sam and Bobby disappearing again. Dean looked shocked as the car moved and then he felt true fear when he heard a growl coming from the toppled over garage as wood and metal shifted and Haven stood up with a look of hatred on her beautiful face. Then Max was standing right in front of him and the last thing he saw was Haven running full force at them. Then he felt fingers on his forehead.

The next thing Dean saw was the hotel room that they were staying at previously. But Max was nowhere to be seen. He looked around and saw the others and instantly called for Cas, he feared for his son.

"Cas, get your godly ass up here NOW!" Dean screamed in the air, and instantly Castiel showed up with Crowley in tow. Most of the sigils up were to ward off angels but since they had not seen a demon in two years they had not put up any devil traps.

"Dean, where is Max?" Castiel said looking at Dean. Bethany was pacing from side to side, looking like she was about to cry. He looked at Bethany and then the others and he knew something was wrong, very wrong.

"Haven followed us, oh my god she followed us." Bethany said freaking out. She gasped as a shooting pain hit her in the chest. Then she burst into tears.

Dean saw this and looked at Cas. "Go to Bobby's quick." He said as Cas nodded disappearing quickly. Leaving Crowley to defend himself.

(Bobby's house)

"What is wrong little brother? Did that hurt?" Haven said as she smiled at Max who was bent over holding his chest as blood came from the corner of his mouth.

Haven flew over to where her brother was and grabbing him and flinging him as hard as she could in the direction of the cars. Max hit cars making them fly in different directions as he hit them. Max crawled away coughing as his sister kicked him in the gut causing him to hit another car.

"I thought that beating you up would take a little more work, but you are as weak as father was when I killed him." Haven said cruelly.

Max screamed when she said this and sent all his power and flung his right hand out and mentally pushed his sister into a pile of cars sending them crashing down on his sister. He stood up as he coughed and blood poured out of his mouth. He was having a hard time breathing. He closed his eyes in despair as the cars started moving.

"You little shit, don't you know that you can not hurt me. I am the first and will always be stronger than you." Haven said as a cut on her cheek healed instantly.

"And you know that if you kill me, my power will go to Bethany and she will come after you." Max said as he smiled a bloody smile at his sister.

"That weakling couldn't hurt fly, what makes you think she could hurt me." Haven asked.

"You need to read up on our history, twin nephilims, kill one and the other will inherit the others power." Max said looking up. Haven looked at the almost calm expression on her brother face, and then she realized that Max was not looking at her, he was looking at something behind her.

Haven of course refused to look behind her and just started walking to Max to finish him off, but then felt herself stop, try as she might she could not move.

Max stood up as Cas appeared next to him. "You made your sister cry. Return to her and I will deal with this." He said and Max disappeared.

Castiel stood looking at this future version of Haven, his most precious little girl and thought that when he saw Balthazar he would kill him for doing this.

"Hey papa, how is being all powerful, oh wait a minute, your not as strong as you once were." Haven said with a smirk.

"Haven, what have you become? Look at you; you hurt a member of your family." Castiel said to his daughter.

"Oh please, those two are not really my family, they are just blood related, and they mean nothing to me." Haven said trying to move. She could not understand why she was not moving. Then she looked up as she saw Dean standing behind Castiel with the demon Crowley.

"I always thought that papa was too soft, even after I was born, he would always think of daddy." Haven said with heated anger.

"Oh my, having a little family squabble?" Crowley asked with a smile. He would have to get to know this woman. Hell, he was in love with her already.

"Hello Crowley, how is hell doing? Still burning?" Haven asked the demon king.

"Oh hell is burning perfectly, but I can tell you are not from this time, and well I think I need to step up on getting my fellow demons more juice if we have to deal with you in the future, but until then, I think I will stop the little rouge angel from condemning us all, cheers." Crowley said as he disappeared.

Haven looked a little uncertain at his words.

(Motel)

Max appeared and groaned as he collapsed on the floor, Bethany raced over to him and gathered him up and started crying.

"Hey no tears, I'm going to be okay." Max said pulling his sister closer. Sam reached down and helped Max up and into a chair.

"Thanks for getting us out of there; you are defiantly your father's son." Sam said with a proud smile.

"Which one?" Max said with a small laugh, anything else would hurt to bad. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

(Hell)

Balthazar had been searching for the cage for what felt like forever, Haven the little precious girl had stayed quiet the entire time. He almost felt bad for what he was going to do, but he felt that this was the only option. But as luck would have it, he had found it, the cage that held his brothers. He was about to start the ritual when Haven looked behind him.

"You know I understand why you are doing this, but what I don't get is how you could involve a tiny little girl. I have always had a soft spot for children." Crowley said as he stood just behind the angel.

Balthazar stood still as he heard the voice. This was it, he was caught. He turned slowly and saw Crowley holding something, although Crowley was not finished speaking and held his hand out as the angel was about to speak.

"You know someone approached me the other day, he said if any angels came down here looking for Lucifer's cage that I should give you this, it is amazing that the man knew something like this would happen, don't you think?" Crowley said as he dropped the item in his hand. 

Balthazar flinched as he felt the power hit him and he was instantly on earth again, only this time he was with out Haven. He looked around and gulped as he saw Castiel and Dean standing there looking at a woman.

"I believe that you are looking for her?" Crowley voice was heard standing behind all of them. In his arms was the two year old Haven. Castiel sighed as he smiled at his little girl. He looked back where the adult version of his daughter was and then looked around noticing she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Dean asked as he grabbed his daughter out of the demon's hands.

"That version of Haven no longer exists, thanks to you," Bethany said as her and Max stood behind them. Sam and Bobby were standing there as well.

"You have changed our future as I always knew you would, you have our thanks." Max said as they faded away.

"Dude, seriously, I can't wait until Bethany is born, she is a total bad ass." Sam smirked at the scowl that Dean threw him.

"Well I think my job is done, although Castiel angel of Thursday I think our deal is over, till we cross paths again, and I know we will, later." Crowley said as he vanished.

"Cas? What deal did you make with Crowley?" Dean asked looking down at his daughter with a smile. The little nephilim looked up and smiled back.

"The deal was that I let him live, and keep his rule, but he had to keep his demons from you guys, but upon your deaths, his demons would be allowed to roam the earth again. But because I contacted him, the deal is over and you guys are going to be busy for awhile." Castiel said as he went over to Dean and Haven.

"So you going to come visit us sometime soon, figure you would want to go back to heaven and punish that ass over there?" Dean said nodding his head at Balthazar as Cas came closer.

"No I think that I would like to stay here, with you and Haven." Cas said looking briefly at Balthazar. "The twins will be born soon, and I figure that since you know about them it will be harder to keep you out of heaven."

"What about the souls? You were just going to leave them inside you and Haven?" Dean asked with hope that Cas would send the souls back.

"The souls are apart of us now, they can not be placed back, but don't worry no one will ever be able to reach purgatory again." Castiel said as he looked again to Balthazar.

"Cassie, I only did what I thought was best, I wanted you back to…" Balthazar said as he looked at his hands.

"I would like to kill you for what you have done, but now that that future does not exist anymore and Haven seems no worse for it, so this is what is going to happen, I will stay here on earth with Dean and have my children, you however are going back up to heaven to rule in my place. Or until father comes back, you will never step foot back on earth, and I don't care how good the sex is." Castiel smirked at the look Balthazar was giving him. It was across from sheer terror at the thought that he would not be able to have human sex again and awe at the title of being the ruler of heaven.

"That's it? that is all that he is going to get after what he has done? Cas he kidnapped our child and tried to open Lucifer's cage, and you're just giving him heaven?" Dean asked in sheer disbelief.

"With his love of sex, I think that is all the punishment that is required, isn't that right Balthazar." Castiel said as he looked at Dean. Balthazar nodded sadly at his punishment.

"Is that all angels think about, sex? Jeez one would think you never had sex in heaven." Dean said shaking his head, causing Sam to snort and Bobby to roll his eyes.

Balthazar and Castiel looked at each other and then Balthazar smiled as he bowed to Cas vanishing before all their eyes.

"I wonder something, how did Crowley get Haven and Balthazar so quickly?" Sam asked the others. Castiel smiled as he thought about it.

(Hell)

Crowley sat at his throne and just twirled the piece of metal in his hand. He looked over at all his minions ready and waiting to go topside.

"It is going to be very interesting these next few decades," Crowley said still fingering the metal in his hand.

"It is indeed," a voice came out of nowhere, Crowley turned but no one was there.

To be concluded

Thanks for reading

Review please.

Meriadeth…


	8. Chapter 8

Well here it is, the last chapter of this story, let me take a moment to savior the fact that I finished yet another fic. This make five finished stories, now if I could just finish the rest of them, I will have done good. Hope you enjoy the final chapter.

My Baby, Not Yours

Part 8

(2014 winter)

Castiel sighed as Bethany finally fell asleep; he smiled at his other offspring as he lay beside his sister. Max was the tiniest baby he had ever seen, Haven was small at her birth, but Max, he was smaller, it had scared Dean when he had held his son at first. They both had remembered the young man that had fought with his more powerful sister in the past.

The silence of the room was broken when he heard a splash and then tiny feet running in the direction of the room that was Haven's bedroom. Castiel crept quietly out of the room, just in time to see Haven running naked with suds in her hair giggling towards her room. He looked up and saw a very soaked Dean walking fast with a towel in his hands.

Castiel bit his lips to keep from laughing at his husband. The poor man looked like a drowned rat. Dean scowled as he saw Cas trying his hardest not to laugh.

(2016 Fall)

"I don't want to go to school, its no fun there, I wish to stay at home please?" Haven said in one long sentence. Dean sighed as he continued to get his daughter dressed for her second day of school.

(2018 fall)

"Yeah school, I wanna go NOW." Bethany screamed making Castiel wince as she was right next to his ear. Max was quietly watching his sister get dressed; he smiled as his daddy laced up his shoe.

(2020 spring)

"I have everything I need for my science project." Haven said as she looked over the nest that she had made for her egg."

"What is your science experiment sweetie?" Sam asked his niece as he tried to look.

"I am going to show my class how the dinosaurs were born, see I found this out in our back yard." Haven said proudly as she showed her uncle her egg.

At first Sam had thought she was kidding about the dinosaur but when he saw the egg, he gulped.

"Haven sweetie, where did that egg come from?" he asked.

"Outside, uncle Balthazar helped me find it. He made the world go around and then he made the big lizard go away so I could have it." Haven said in her not so innocent nine year old way.

"Dean!" Sam screamed. Later Balthazar was given a very stern lecture about time travel with a nine year old. Haven pouted when her science project was returned.

(2022 summer)

"School is out, what are we going to do all summer?" Haven asked her sister Bethany as she reached out smiting the demon that had ran towards her.

"Maybe we can ask daddy to build us a pool." Bethany suggested dunking her own demon in a tub filled with holy water.

"Nah he would just fill it full of holy water. Like he did with that small pool we had, and then he killed the demon in it, after that I'm not that much into swimming." Haven said as her sister nodded.

(2024 fall)

Max sat all alone on the porch watching as the fireflies make the night light up. He looked up as he saw his sisters joining him. They all flinched as the scream echoed down from their parent's bedroom.

"I can't believe that they are still doing it, I mean at their age." Haven said as Bethany cringed at her sister's words.

"Just think, I am going to be a big sister. And Max will be a big brother. Just think Max someone that we can order around." Bethany said as she smiles when the sounds of a baby crying echoed down to them.

Max just sighed again. Sisters. He smiled really big when his dad came down and told him that the baby was a boy. Finally an even playing ground.

(2026 spring)

"Haven, where is my holy oil?" Cas asked his daughter.

"Papa, just because uncle Balthazar said what he said doesn't mean that he was serious." Haven said as she continued to read her book for English class.

"He said that my vessel was looking a little old and that if I wanted to replace it before Dean found someone else, he would do it free of charge, as if I need his help to begin with," Castiel said with a huff sitting beside his oldest child.

Haven just rolled her eyes.

(2028 fall)

"I don't like it Dean, he could be hurt." Castiel said emptying the plates in to the trash.

"It's football Cas, all boys play football, it like a rite of passage, and please, our son getting hurt by people plowing into him, if you want to worry then worry about the players that come after our son." Dean said making coffee.

"Fine but if I have to heal our son after he breaks his neck going after some ball, I will smite you." Castiel said putting away the dishes.

"Whatever you say honey," Dean said as he walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee, he gave a thumbs up to Max as the boy whooped and ran to his room.

"But I draw the line if Haven or Bethany wants to be cheerleaders." Castiel said as he picked up his youngest son. Walking up the stairs, Dean just smirked as he heard his daughters gag in disgust at the thought of being cheerleaders.

(2030 summer)

"Congratulations class of 2030," the principal announced as all the graduating students cheered. Haven smiled at her daddy and papa as she threw her hat in the air.

Sam's whistle was heard throughout the field. Dean thought his hands were going to fall off as he clapped. Castiel sat with his other children as they looked on as their sister had finished high-school.

(2032 fall)

The house looked like it had seen better days. Now it was nothing but a hollow shell of its former beauty. Vines grew over most of the porch; one could still walk on the porch and enter the house. But no one had been in the home for a very long time. The tales of haunting and other such stuff made the people of this small town scared to even look at it.

Max was a hunter; he was the son of one of the greatest hunter known to this time. His sisters were looking over the property of the house and were going to joining him for a tour of the inside of the home.

The story was an old folklore, witches, children, spells, and a hanging at the end of the tale. He smirked when he heard his sisters coming towards him.

"Well anything?" Max asked Bethany as she was the first to come with in range. Haven was still walking out of the woods that surrounded tiny house.

"We found nothing, if she was killed here; it is likely that she is still around." Bethany responded as she got closer to her twin.

"Well let's go in now; I am bored just walking out in the freaking woods." Haven said as she walked past her brother and sister. Max smirked as he followed his sister.

Haven walked up the porch stairs and stopped cold. Max, who was behind her stopped as well.

"Well that is a weird feeling." Haven said with her head tilted to the side. Unlike her sister and brother she was able to sense certain things that they could not.

"What is sis?" Bethany asked as she shined her flashlight on the porch. The overgrowth was causing the porch to look darker than it actually was.

"Well? Haven if your not going to say something move," Max said as he pushed his sister to get out of his way. He was just about to open the door when Haven grabbed his hand and jerked him back into Bethany, who was right behind them.

"What the hell," Max snarled at his sister, but before he could say anything else the door creaked open all by itself. Now being seasoned hunters at the ages of twenty-two, and twenty they had seen enough of the supernatural that it did not faze them in the slightest.

"Huh, that is weird," Bethany said walking up to the threshold of the door. Max was about to grab her when a bright burst of semi-green light came from the house. They shielded themselves from the light and right when it was almost too much for them they heard a strange sort of laughter coming from the house and then it was gone and the door slammed shut.

"What the hell was that?" Max asked his sister when he could see again, damn was that light bright.

"I don't know," Bethany said as she looked around, her eyes widened when she noticed the porch, it was brighter than it was before. "Guys look around, what is different." This statement got the attention of her siblings and they too looked around.

"Guys, come on the porch, the vines, some of the vines are missing." Bethany said as she rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Your right, as I say again what the hell." Max said as he looked around. He tried to open the door, but it was shut tight and even though with his strength he could not get the damn thing to open.

"Look lets leave, go back to the hotel and do some more research, that light was not a ghost or demon. I think we should call daddy on this, this house creeps me out." Haven said walking away from the porch. She looked once again at the house and noticed her sister was following, but her brother was still staring at the door.

"Come on Max lets go." Bethany said as she looked back. Both sisters waited until their brother was standing beside them to walk to the car.

They walked for five minutes to where they hid the car. Stopping at the correct spot, they were left baffled as the car was gone.

"Son of a bitch, someone stole my car." Haven said as she seethed in anger. Bethany looked around at the spot and noticed that their tire marks were not even there.

"Um let walk, it's not to far away." Bethany said always the peace maker. Being a middle child she was always hard at work trying to keep Haven from killing Max. She looked again at the spot where the car was once at and still nothing.

Now being what they are, walking for miles would not tire them, so once they reached the town, Haven started looking for her car, Bethany went to the hotel room, and Max went for something to eat. Bethany had to walk through the lobby and noticed that a newspaper was sitting on of the coffee table.

Pausing to look at it she gasps and dropped the paper.

"This can't be right," Bethany said as she picked up the paper and started running out the door only to slam into someone as they were about to enter. Bethany looked up and let out a tiny shriek as she saw who it was that she had bumped into.

"Oh I am so sorry, you okay?" Sam asked the girl that had just plowed into him. He felt a little unnerved as the girl just stared at him.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Bethany said sounding so much like her daddy. Haven choose that time to walk in and paused at seeing her sister looking up at a very young Samuel Winchester.

"Damn, papa is going to kill us." Haven said as she shook her head as her uncle helped her sister get up.

The end.

Thanks for reading

Review please

Meriadeth


	9. Chapter 9

Even if Supernatural doesn't have a happy ending, this story will.

Of course I own nothing.

A sequel to: My Baby Not Yours…

We Were Apart For a Time.

Part one…

Sam walked into the house with Dean following at a more sedate pace; he knew that his brother was in shock, hell he was in shock. Sam nodded to the babysitter as she stood waiting for them to pay her.

"Thanks Heather, you can go home now" Sam said quietly as he handed her some money. Heather nodded and looked over at Dean, who was still staring at the ground. She knew something was wrong, but she held her tongue knowing now was not the time. Walking out the door she heard Sam talking to his brother, but she didn't stay to listen.

"Dean, I think you may want to lie down," Sam said wanting to comfort his brother, but he knew that it would be shaken off. So he simple stood there waiting for Dean to make his move. He didn't have to wait long.

"Bethany never said anything about this." Dean said as he looked at the floor. Cas was dead, his husband, lover and angel was dead. It was a slow death, all the souls that transferred from Cas into his children had gave way to the Leviathans to take control of him and then of course with out the other souls to keep the old creatures at bay. Cas's body was simply not strong enough to hold them all.

"Dean I don't know why Bethany never said anything about this, but she did tell us that Cas was dead in her time, you saw how Max looked at Cas when he was here, he looked like he was preparing himself to lose him again." Sam said running his hand through his hair. "Look I'll call Bobby and tell him what happened; maybe he can find something out about these leviathans and maybe how to kill them." Dean nodded as he turned to walk up the stairs.

Dean reached the top of the stairs and paused a minute, wondering if he should check on his children first or leave them to sleep. He stepped into his and Cas's bedroom, he looked around for a minute and then decided that he had to see his children before trying to sleep through the nightmare reality that he had found himself in. Dean let himself into Haven's bedroom and looked down at the sweet chubby face of his first born.

He untangled her from the sheets and then placed the blanket on her. He ran a finger across her cheek and smiled at the soft sigh that she did at the action. She most of all looked like Cas and he knew that every time he would look at her, he would be reminded of his husband.

Sam knew that Dean was visiting his children and he was so heartbroken over what happened. He thought that they could finally have a normal life. That Dean's children would have a happy childhood, but now that Cas was gone, he knew that Dean would never be the same. Hell the whole family would never be the same.

Dean walked into the nursery and looked in the crib at Bethany and Max as they slept. Max was cuddled close to Bethany. Dean had watched their births and was so amazed when he held them for the first time. Cas had looked so proud at them. They were his redemption; he would never take them from Dean. Not like he had down with Haven. A soft whimper caught his attention and he looked down and saw that Max was crying softy and Bethany was moving around.

Dean gently picked up Max and held him close to his heart, while patting Bethany on her back hushing her back to sleep. After Bethany had went back to dreamland. Dean walked to the rocker and sat carefully as Max snuffled in his neck. "Shh…lets stay quiet so not to risk waking your sister." he said quietly as he rubbed his son's back as he rocked a little.

Dean would not cry in front of his son, he refused to let Max see his tears. He would cry alone tonight and then he would kill the bastards that took his husband from him. And then he would get drunk and morn for Cas and then grant Cas's final request. He would raise the kids himself and he would never put them in harms way. He would give them the type of childhood that he himself was denied. He continued to rock his son late into the morning.

Sam waited on the front porch for Bobby to arrive. The old hunter had told him that he would come as soon as possible. He stood as he saw headlights in the distance and he knew that it was Bobby. He walked to the car when it had pulled up and Bobby launched himself out of the car and walked around to Sam's side quickly, just as Sam broke down, laying his head on the car, jerking his body as he sobbed.

"He's gone Bobby, those bastards killed him." Sam said tearfully his voice muffled by the car's hood.

"What happened son?" Bobby asked placing his large hand on Sam's back rubbing as he comforted him.

"Leviathans, Bobby, the souls were holding the Leviathans back, and when Cas went to see if he could return the remaining souls back to purgatory…" Sam couldn't finish. He shook his head as the imagine of Cas's face and his voice as they were laughing at Dean while telling him that Cas was gone, dead.

"Leviathans? What the hell, I don't understand any of this." Bobby said as he helped Sam to stand. He walked them both into the house and sat Sam down on the couch before making his way up to the stairs.

Bobby stopped to check on the kids first and that is where he found Dean sleeping still rocking Max. He crept quietly into the nursery and picked Max up, putting him back into the crib. When he turned back he saw the hollow look that Dean was giving him. Bobby grabbed Dean's hand and helped him up. He walked Dean back down the stairs and that was the finally straw.

As soon as Dean walked into the living room and saw all the pictures of Cas and him with the children. It all became too much and Dean collapsed to the floor as the great sobs came from deep within. Sam had seen his brother cry before, but this time seeing it was scary. He could only watch as his brother cried out his pain.

"Daddy?" a tiny voice was heard as Sam and Bobby looked over at the bottom stair. Haven was standing there in her nightgown looking at Dean who was still on the floor.

"Haven, come here sweetie." Sam said putting his arms out as Haven ran to him. He knew that she was scared. She had never seen Dean cry before.

"Why is daddy crying, did he get an oopsie?" Haven asked as she looked at her uncle. Sam smiled when she asked that. In this house there were only oppsies, not hurts or pains. That was what Cas always said if Haven got hurt from falling or anything else.

"Yeah he has an oppsie. But don't you worry daddy will be fine, you'll see, now why don't I tuck you in." Sam asked looking at Haven.

"Where is my papa, is he hiding again?" Haven asked causing Sam to flinch and Dean to moan painfully at hearing the name.

"He went somewhere, but hopefully we'll see him again real soon." Sam said as he tried to smile for her sake.

"Did he go back to heaven? If he did then he won't be gone long daddy, he always comes back." Haven said as she got down and went to Dean. She wrapped her arms around Dean as far as she could and Dean sat up only to embrace her as hard as he dared. As he did Dean wiped the tears out of his eyes only to have more to replace them, he rose from the floor holding Haven as he did.

"I'm going to put her back to bed, I'll be right back." Dean said with his voice breaking slightly. As he walked back up the stairs Bobby looked back at Sam and rubbed his face with his hands.

Bobby walked and sat next to Sam on the couch. "Well that was just painful to watch." he said.

"Yeah I was expecting that, the entire way here, Dean was so quiet. Not once did his eyes stray from the road." Sam nodded as he saw Dean walk back down to the living room.

"She okay now?" Sam asked as Dean went to sit in his chair.

"Yeah just a little freaked out I guess." Dean said looking at the ceiling. Bobby looked at the two brothers, he could see Dean's pain, and he knew that something a kin to rage was building up within the hunter.

"Okay then, tell me what happened, and start from the beginning, and leave nothing out." Bobby demanded. Dean looked away as Sam sighed.

Sam told the story, with Dean helping out a little. In the end Sam was nearly in tears again and Dean had to go fix a bottle for the twins as they started crying from upstairs.

"Okay, well this gives us a place to start, now its time for research and then hopefully we'll get these bastards." Bobby said as he left the house making his way to his own, his intent clear that he was going to find out anything he could about these leviathans and make them suffer for tearing apart this family, his family.

After the feeding Dean tucked the twins in and noticed Sam standing at the door of the nursery, "We're going to get them Dean, I promise okay? But in the mean time, these kids need their daddy, you can't break apart now, you need to get some sleep." Sam said as he walked his brother to his room.

Dean stood at the door just looking at it, he didn't want to go in, because Cas should be in there, but he wasn't, he was never coming back. Sam nodded to himself and walked Dean to his room and laid him down on his bed and went to the other side. Just like when they were small. He would be there.

As soon as Dean closed his eyes, he was a sleep, he was all cried out tonight, and the hunt for these bastards would be in the morning.

To be continued…

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

We Were Apart For A Time

Part 2

(Year 2032)

"Max to the center!" Bethany screamed as she saw the demons closing around them. Max obeyed his sister and moved in between his two sisters.

Haven looked at the demons that were facing her, hissing out at them. "Come on you bastards, come at us if you dare." she snarled.

Bethany grabbed one of her bags and emptied the contents all over the floor. The demons laughed as they thought that she had dropped them in fear. "Max, Now!" Bethany said and then they watched as the two girl dropped to the floor with Max still standing.

The knives that were dropped lifted up and flew in a circle, surrounding Max and his sisters, then he pushed out with his hand, and they flew in all directions coming in contact with the demons. As they pierced the flesh, all he could hear were the screams of pain as the demons felt their essences being destroyed from within. In a matter of seconds all of them were dead.

"Wow, now that was cool." Haven said as she saw all the dead bodies lying in a circle around them. Bethany sat up but still sitting on the floor. With a smile she looked up at her twin. "Maxie, I do believe you're getting the hang of that."

"Yeah, yeah, come on, I need a shower." Max said as he walked out the door. He stopped suddenly causing his sisters to bump into him. He had to blink a few times to really see what he was seeing.

"Max, what is it?" Bethany said looking at Max and then she looked over and saw what her brother was looking at. "Oh my god, Haven what is it?" she looked to Haven and saw her sister just watching as the dark cloud that was coming closer to them.

"Run!" Haven screamed grabbing Max and Bethany with both hands and taking off at a run. The only thing they could hear over the loud rumbling sound was their own harsh breathing.

"Max fly us out of here." Bethany screamed as she ran. Max tried to reach out, but tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. He could feel the suction of the wind and he scrambled to grab on to anything he could, but he closed his eyes as he felt his body being lifted up. The last thing he heard was his twin sister screaming out for him.

"Max!" Bethany screamed as she saw her brother being sucked up into the cloud. She felt Haven tugging at her arm to keep her running.

"Come on, we need to get out of here, now!" Haven hollered out to her sister. Bethany shook her head and tried to run back, only to be tackled from behind by Haven. "Hold on to me!" she said as she grabbed Bethany and placing herself on top of her younger sister. Bethany closed her eyes as the black cloud got right on top of them.

And then they were falling.

Max was released first and with a scream he dropped from the sky and landed with a thud on the hard ground. Groaning from the impact he sat up and looked around. For a brief second he wondered where he was and then feared that his sisters were lost to him, he looked up as another scream filled the air. Then he felt the pain as Bethany landed right on top of him and then Haven landing right on top of Bethany.

"Get off me; I think you broke one of my wings." Max grunted as Bethany tried to raise herself up, but was unable to, due to Haven lying out cold on top of her. Shifting slightly, she was able to gently maneuver Haven's body off to the side and then she lifted herself up.

"Haven wake up," Bethany said as she shook her older sister. Haven grunted and then coughed as she sat up.

"What in the ninth circle of hell was that?" Haven said as she grabbed her head. Her head having made contact with Bethany's as she fell. And now it was nothing more than a throbbing ache in her left temple.

"I don't know, Max, are you okay?" Bethany asked as she helped her brother sit up.

"No I am not okay, you freaking landed on me." Max said looking behind him and then tried to extend one of his wings and then he flinched as one was clearly broken. "OW! Shit that hurts." he said as he tried to reach back to touch his feathery appendage. To normal humans his wings were invisible, but his sisters could see them and Bethany gently ran her hand over the break.

"Oh damn Max, its broken." She said as she looked at the bone that was clearly poking out. She tried to touch it again, but Max avoided her contact.

"I know that, I can feel it sis, why do you have to be so heavy." Max said and then flinched again as Bethany hit him for that.

"Haven, hold him down, I got to set the bone," Bethany said as Max started shaking his head slowly moving away from them. "Max stop being a baby, it won't heal right if we don't set it back correctly." she said as she and Haven moved closer.

"The hell you will, I'll get papa to do it when we get home." Max said getting up, only to shrink back down as his broken wing shifted against him.

"Max, see your hurt let us help you." Bethany said again. Haven who was watching, ready to grab her brother when lights of a car shined in her direction causing her look over, then she looked down and saw that they were standing in the middle of a road.

"Guys, I think we should move, now!" Haven said as she gripped both of her siblings, pushing them out of the road and then looked again as the sound of brakes screaming as the car was trying to stop. It stopped a few inches from her and she placed her hand on the hood in shock.

"What in the sam hell are you trying to do?" Bethany could only stare in shock at the old man as he launched out of his car.

"Grandpa Bobby?" Bethany said in disbelief, she blinked a few more times and then noticed Max lying on the side of the road unconscious as he had landed once again on his broken wing. "Max!" Haven looked from Bobby to Max and then ran to her sister's side.

"We have to get him to papa; the break is more serious now." Bethany said looking at her sister. Haven nodded and then looked back to Bobby. "We need you to take us to papa, he can help Max." Haven said as she picked up her brother. Bethany ran to the car getting in the back seat and raised her arms as Max was placed with her.

Bobby looked totally in shock, as he numbly went to get in the car. Haven raced to the other side and got in looking over her shoulder at Max. "He's going to be okay sis, papa will make him better." she said and then looked at Bobby as he backed up the car. He put it in drive and made his way back to the Winchesters home.

Sam shifted as he heard a car pull up in the driveway. He woke completely up when he heard the banging at the door. He looked over and saw Dean still dead to the world. Getting up quickly he ran out the door and down the stairs. Yanking the front door open he stood looking confused for a moment as Bobby looked back at him.

"Move aside hurt boy coming threw." Haven said as she carried her brother in the door, with Bethany following her, she laid her brother down on the sofa, as Bethany started screaming for papa. Sam was trying to stop her, but he heard the hard thumps of feet hitting the floor as Dean raced out of the bedroom and down the stairs faster than he thought possible.

Bethany thought for a second that she was going crazy, but when she looked at Haven she saw the same look on her face that she knew was on her own. Then she looked at Sam, then Bobby and then back to Dean. And then Haven witnessed something that she had never seen before.

Bethany fainted.

To be Continued

Meriadeth


	11. Chapter 11

We Were Apart For A Time

Part 3

Dean looked around, first was to the girl on the floor, to the out cold boy lying on his couch, and to the other girl that was looking at her sister on the floor. He opened his mouth only to shut it as he had no idea what to say.

"Finally, Ha, ha, the unflappable Bethany is out for the count." Haven crowed as she pumped her fists in the air as if she had won something. She looked at Dean and ran over to him giving him a hug, scaring the shit out of him, and then was back helping her sister to a chair. Haven knelt down and smiled as her sister was coming around.

"Oh by all that is holy, Haven I had the weirdest dream, we went home and daddy was young." Bethany said with her eyes closed. Haven's smile got wider. Bethany opened her eyes and let out a shriek as Haven rolled on the floor. "Oh god it's happening, Haven stop laughing, its not funny." she glared at her sister, as Haven looked up with a smile plastered on her face, and then both looked over as Max was coming around.

"Some times I wish I was an only child," Max said as he sat up, only to flinch as his wing throbbed once he was totally awake. All three of them looked up as the sounds of babies crying.

Haven looked over losing her smile as she saw a little girl standing on the bottom step. "Aw aren't I just the cutest little thing." she cooed as she got closer. Little Haven ran behind Dean and grabbed his leg, nearly knocking him off his feet. Haven followed her smaller self, only stopping when Dean growled.

"Okay, Dean let's go and get the um," Sam looked over at the semi-adult version of the twins and then back to his brother. "Babies, it's still early so they are probably hungry." Dean nodded still looking shocked. He turned when Sam placed his hand on the small of Dean's back, little Haven walked along, still with her hand on her daddy's leg.

"Oh wait a minute, we need papa, Max's wing is broke, he needs it's to be set, before it heals." Bethany said standing up, with Max looking at her with stunned fascination.

"Really sis, is that all you can think about? They are looking at the adult versions of their kids, us as in me and you are upstairs crying our eyes out, let them go and feed us or we'll starve to death." Max said as both Bethany and Haven rolled their eyes at his exaggeration.

"We are not starving to death; you were always a cry baby." Bethany said. "Look we need to get your wings back…so you will just have to suck up the pain and let us help you, so daddy can you get papa down here an…" Bethany stopped as she saw the look on Dean's face.

"Where is papa, daddy?" Haven said as she too caught the look coming from Dean.

"He's dead, killed by the leviathans," Dean said not really looking at his future children. But then he looked up with a little rage, and snarled at Bethany. "Why the hell didn't you tell us that was how Cas died, huh, what you wanted to surprise us?" Dean's rage grew as he looked at the confused face of Bethany.

"What is he talking about, until today; we have never been in the past?" Bethany said as she looked at siblings, Max nodded as did Haven. 

"Nooo…you visited us, when Haven was evil." Sam said as Haven looked surprised at the evil part.

"Haven, evil? Impossible she is like papa's little girl." Max said standing with a groan. Finally Haven had had enough and jerked Max's wing and Bethany cringed as she set the bone and Max fainted from the pain.

"Jeez Haven, did you have to be so cruel?" Bethany said as she hovered over her twin.

"It was either this or let him suffer until we can find papa." Haven said with not one bit of remorse. 

"Wait you said find papa, he is dead, there is no way we can find him, he's gone and he is not coming back." Dean said as he walked up the stair, Sam looked at the others and walked up behind him.

"Oh my god, they really think he's dead." Haven said as she looked at Bobby, she looked over at Bethany when Bobby nodded. Bethany sat down hard on the couch. Did they switch universes or something, because papa was alive and well in the future.

The small Leviathan sat swinging on the swing; she looked up as an older man came up and sat next to her.

"We have a problem," the older man said as he started to swing. The girl looked up and nodded.

"I felt them too, I wondered when they would get here." the girl said.

"And it won't help our cause if you can't control the others, if they kill more they will be like a beacon to the strongest one." the man said as he stopped swinging to make his point.

"We're hungry, we're always so hungry." the little girl pouted. But all she got from the older one was a glare.

"Very well, he will not be please that they are here." the girl said as she looked up hearing the girl's mother calling her. "I will do what I can, you can get some of the others and kill the babies, maybe with them gone the others won't exist." she said as she left the swing set, leaving the older one to look around.

To be continued

Meriadeth…


	12. Chapter 12

We Were Apart for a Time

Haven paced from the kitchen to the living room, Bethany watched and when they heard something like a crash and thumps coming from the upstairs and then they heard Dean cussing and Sam running down the stairs with both babies with Dean Right behind him carrying Haven is his arms.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bethany said standing alarmed, Haven running back in the living room at Bethany's questions.

"Those Leviathans are upstairs, we got to get out," Sam said handing one of the babies to Bobby as he was getting everything ready to flee. When Haven started for the stairs Dean screamed at her to get back here.

Haven paid no attention as she ran up the stairs, Bethany followed, Max had regained conciseness when he heard the crash, but Haven screamed at him to stay with Dean.

The sisters crept quietly to the baby's room and peeked in, and saw four individuals starting for the door, only to come to a stop when they sensed Haven standing there.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Haven said as she stood at the entrance to the room, Bethany was still against the wall as she listened and tried to sense their emotions. Haven noticed Bethany shudder when she picked up on something.

Max listened as he rushed to help Dean and Sam get some stuff from the house, packing up the car. He was curious to see what these creatures looked like, so when Dean and Sam were preoccupied, he walked up stairs just in time to see them show their true face.

"What the hell are you guys on?" Haven said as she watched the human change.

And then one snarled, and it was on…

Haven watched as one leviathan came after her and she pushed the creature back with her powers, although she thought that Heaven's light would work, and it did do damage against it, but the damn thing healed right away.

"Shit Bethany run." Haven said as she took off, nearly taking Max out as he was standing in their way. "Max what the hell, never mind run!" when Max took off, they all ran down stairs and then Haven tripped as one of the Leviathans tackled her, both of them landing on the floor with a grunt.

Max and Bethany stopped as they saw their sister fighting the creature off when Haven screamed at them to get out. Dean had come running in and grabbed both of them and pushed them directly to the car.

Just about the time that Bethany and Max were getting into the car they hear another crash and Dean ran inside, what he saw would forever stay in his mind. Haven was standing over the body of one of the leviathans panting heavily, and on the floor the leviathan was laying completely dead, the only thing that Dean could see was the black ink like blood oozing off and on to his floor. But it wasn't that Haven had killed one, it was her appearance.

Gone was the jeans and white blouse, and in its place was a tight leather outfit that revealed a little more than what he wanted his daughter wearing. Four swords hung from her back and the tattoos, Dean in parental angst could only stare at her. Sam came running in a stopped cold at what he saw.

"Wow Max, you have to see this, Haven finally got pissed enough to show off her heavens outfit." Dean jumped when he heard Bethany scream, 'heavens outfit?' Max came running in just about the time Haven came back to herself and the leather outfit was gone and the jeans and blouse came back.

"I'm sorry for ruining the carpet daddy; please don't be mad at me." Haven said looking a little lost. Dean for the most part could only nod his head and he grabbed Haven and took her out to the car. With the younger versions of the kids in Bobby's car Dean pushed Haven into the impala.

Dean ignored the looks that Sam was given him and concentrated on driving the car, Bobby was in the lead taking them to his house. And once there Haven was sound asleep in the back with her head on Max's lap.

Bethany was strangely silent throughout the car ride and Dean had been wondering about that. "Something you wanna talk about?" he asked as soon as Max had teleported Haven away, and Sam getting the younger ones in the house.

Bethany was still silent, but she occasionally opened her mouth to say something, but would close it again. Dean nods again and walks to the front door, and just as he's about to walk in he hears a soft cry, turning he sees Bethany laying over the trunk of the car crying.

As Dean reaches her, she rears up and she wipes her tears away. "Sorry I get like that when Haven transforms," and that was all she says as she walks away leaving Dean standing by the car…

_To Be Continued_


	13. Chapter 13

We Were Apart for a Time

Dean watched Bethany throughout the day. Well when he wasn't taking care of twins, Max had hardly said anything at all and Haven was still out for the count. Sam was confused for most of the day as he watched Dean watch Bethany. And by the time Bobby had dinner made Haven had woken.

Now was time for answers.

As they sat down Haven watched her younger self eat spaghetti, "Wow I was one messy eater," she said watching her younger self pick up the saucy noodles with her hands before slurping it all up.

Bethany laughed making Dean jump a little. Max snorted as he watched his much older sister play with her food.

"Okay, I think we have had enough of the family bonding," Dean began noticing Bethany had looked down at her plate, Haven was of course confused, so was baby Haven, Max was watching Bethany's reaction, Sam and Bobby however was watching with interest.

"Daddy please, I have a hard time explaining it to myself, let alone to other people." Bethany said quietly with Haven watching her.

"Explain what?" Haven asked seeing Bethany not looking up, and over to Max as he looked away from her. "Bethany explain what?" Dean looked at Haven weird as if he couldn't believe that she didn't remember.

"Haven, honey you just killed a leviathan, don't you remember it?" Haven looked at Dean when he said that and to his astonishment she had no recollection of the events.

"Daddy I think I would remember that if I had actually done that, perhaps you are…" Haven said as she looked all around the table, "Is that why you're being so quiet Bethany? Is what daddy said true?" Bethany looked up, only to look down again. Haven nodded wiping her mouth off with a napkin. "If you will excuse me." She said as she left the table.

Max got up to follow her, "We don't actually know what happens to her when she changes, only that papa said that she was heaven's hunter. But as soon as she changes back, she sleeps and forgets it ever happens." Bethany said looking over at her sister, well the one in the highchair.

"Heaven's hunter? I don't understand." Dean said as he came closer as did Sam and Bobby. Bethany looked up and all around as if looking for the adult version of her sister walking in.

"The first time it happened, papa was away on heaven's business, all of us were just sitting around the house, Haven was cooking when," Bethany breathed deeply as if remembering something horrible, "we were attacked, you daddy and Sam were gone on a hunt, papa was only gone for twenty minutes and Haven was old enough to look out for us, the house was trashed and Haven was bathed in some type of light, and she spoke the ancient language of angels," Bethany took another breath playing with her food. "Then all the demons started withering on the floor being exercised, papa arrived when Max screamed for him and he caught Haven as she collapsed."

Dean sat in awe as he looked to his first born; he smiled when she looked at him with sauce all over her face. Sam chose that moment to start talking.

"If Haven was born with some of the souls of purgatory within her, then that would make some sense, maybe the first hunter was one of the souls from there." Dean looked over at Sam as if he made no sense.

"If she was the first hunter, wouldn't she go to heaven? Instead of purgatory?" Bobby asked looking at Bethany.

"One would think that wouldn't one, but papa never elaborated on that part, I think it was because he didn't know." Bethany said as she considered something.

"Well if he didn't know than that would make sense." Sam said making everyone at the table look at him, "think about it, if the first hunter was created before angels, then he or she would have taken out the leviathans, and since the leviathans were the first of god's creation, then wouldn't she be one as well and maybe that was why Cas didn't know, only that she was heaven's hunter, maybe he got that from a tome or something."

"Okay so we got someone that can kill these creatures, but if they came into our house, we need some protection for Haven, this Haven, if she dies, then the adult version would also, I hate time travel." Bethany said as she shook her head.

"No one is going to hurt one hair on my baby's head, none of them." Dean said standing up grabbing Haven and taking her upstairs.

Haven ran in out of breath with Max following her. "We have a problem."

_To be continued _


	14. Chapter 14

_We were apart for a time_

"_Go, run!" Haven screamed out as she was surrounded by leviathans. Bethany was being carried by Max as she was hit and was knocked unconscious. Dean looked back as a flash of light caught his attention and then forced himself into the car. _

Haven was thrown into a cell, bloody and bruised. It was dark and it stunk of whatever that those monsters had put in there before her. Gagging a little she felt the floor and then started moving in one direction. She finally reached a wall and stood up, squinting her eyes trying to get them to adjust, but it was of no use as it was completely void of light.

She felt her body and the leather outfit that she had no idea how she had got into it, but when she felt behind her feeling the empty sheaths. She stopped when she heard chains rattle from the back of her cell.

"Who is there?" no answer, but she wasn't expecting one. Finding a corner she slowly slid down to the floor. "Daddy come soon."

"I can't believe you just left her there!" Bethany screamed at Max while pacing the floor. Haven was the strong one; she was their leader, their sister for crying out loud.

"What the hell did you want us to do, fight them with the little ones, they were in danger, meaning we were in danger." Max said getting up in his sister's face, Dean walked in at that moment to save a picture of Rufus's mother before it shattered all over the ground.

"Hey Max watch the brain power there." Dean said as he placed the picture back on the mantle. Bobby walked in with little Haven behind him carrying wood for the fireplace, Haven was carrying the paper that would start the fire.

"Hey there little princess, what are you doing with Grandpa Bobby?" Haven looked at Dean like he was an idiot making him snicker. Turning to the two older twins he sighed as he saw the lost looking coming from Bethany.

"Sweetie well find her, you have a direct link to her, right?" Bethany nodded; closing her eyes she shook her head.

"I can't, she is too far away, surely sigils wouldn't work on her, well angel wards won't, papa tried that once, gave her a hell of a headache, ended up with papa going to heaven." Bethany said as Max laughed about that one.

"Well, hopefully she is a strong girl and she has the powers of heaven with her, so maybe she will get out of their clutches and come to us, but until then we stay here." Dean said as Sam walked in.

"Hey the babies are okay, all tucked in." Sam said picking up a newspaper. Dean nodded as he walked to where the babies were at. Max and Bethany watched Sam, "what are you reading?" Bethany asked.

"Oh well, nothing really, I guess it is a way to pass the time." Sam shrugged as he started to read an article.

"Okay well, Bethany and I will be outside; we may fly out to the nearest store and pick up some supplies." Sam nodded still reading.

"Come on sis, lets go." Bethany was still looking at Sam, Max knew something was up, but still dragged his sister away.

"What is it, you were concentrating hardcore on uncle Sammy back there." Max said as they walked out of the house.

"Something is wrong; I felt agitation from him when he was reading." Bethany said as she walked off the porch. Max took her hand as they walked and then suddenly they were walking into the store. The man behind the counter was still a little confused as he had been outside when they had arrive, but he didn't see them pull in or walking in from the road.

Picking out some stuff, they used a credit card that Dean had given them. Bethany looked over at the newspaper stand and saw that it was the same paper that Sam had had. Opening it up she couldn't really find the article that he had been reading, that was until she saw the next page.

Paying for the paper Bethany walked out and they were back at the house in a second. Max walked in and started putting the supplies away, Bethany was still reading as Dean walked in.

Taking a look at all the stuff that Max had bought he pulled a can drink out of the fridge, going over to the cabinet as Haven walked in, Dean held out a cup and Haven took it taking a sip of the soda.

Bethany still reading the article "Now I know where she got that entire hyper attitude of hers from." She frowned when Dean smiled. "Where is Uncle Sammy?" Dean shrugged as Max looked out the window.

"Car is gone," Max announced as Dean looked for himself.

"Damn-it not now Sammy, well if he doesn't return tonight well set off in the morning." Dean said still looking out the window. Bethany walked over to Max

"Hey does this remind you of anything?" Bethany asked as she showed Max the paper.

"Oh hell." Max said looking over at Dean…

_Well Haven was kidnapped, she will remember more as time passes, _

_More to come, and thanks for reading._


End file.
